Megaman Zero: Revival
by OolongTeaKed
Summary: Zero, after defeating Weil, is left stranded on the celestial space weapon - Ragnarok, which is about to enter the atmosphere at great speeds and burn up. He is rescued mysteriously and transported forward in time, how will he get back?


The celestial space cannon — Ragnarok blew up, scattering countless pieces of debris into orbit, some as small as your average rice grain, and some as big as four-story buildings. Luckily, the core was intact, in one piece.

It sped up, entering the atmosphere. Zero was hunched on the surface of the core, he had just defeated the mad Doctor Weil, who had wanted to destroy Area Zero — the last frontier on earth where nature was thriving.

His saber was planted into the metallic surface of the core and he was kneeling on one knee, his systems were failing. He had taken lots of damage from the battle, his vision was blurred, his optical cameras unable to focus and re-adjust due to the heat.

_I'm sorry, Ciel. Everyone. Look after the world for me! Accomplish your dream, the dream that one day, humans and reploids could co-exist in peace and as equals._ Zero thought, then he closed his eyes. He was at peace, knowing that the world was in good hands, that he could leave with no regrets.

The temperature was getting hotter and hotter, he wouldn't be able to stand it soon. His internal components would overheat and melt, then it would be over for him. Zero could already feel the red paint dripping down the fins of his helmet. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light, and a ball of energy appeared in front of him, pulsing a calming but somehow blinding blue light which slowly enveloped him, then he could feel no more.

Sense slowly came back to Zero.

_Am I dead?_ Was the first thought to come to his mind. _Wait…no. Whats happening?_ Zero wondered, as he hung suspended in darkness. He could feel air rushing past him at an incredible speed. He could still see his hands clearly even though it was supposed to be pitch black, and he flexed them. He checked the status of his body components with his built-in detectors, and all of them returned status of 100% power, 100% efficiency and 0% damage. It was as if they were brand new.

Suddenly, as if driving out from a tunnel, light could be seen up ahead faintly. The light got closer and closer, Zero could make out trees. Suddenly, he was flung out of a vortex of space-time, and landed in a crouch on the grassy ground.

_Is this Area Zero?_ Zero asked himself as he felt the lush grass with his hand. He tried to establish a connection with the Resistance, but all he got was static. _My date and time settings are messed up too, what exactly is going on here?_ His diamond processor overclocked, trying to figure it out, when an explosion sounded somewhere off to his right. An explosion! Maybe it's the Resistance, or Mavericks! Zero thought, before dashing off.

Vent had had one hell of a day. First, he was separated with his boss by a group of mavericks while they were trying to deliver some precious package to a weird organization called 'The Guardians'. Then he somehow merged with the thing in the package - a handphone like block which called itself "Model X" and gave him robotic, living armor. And he was now busy fighting a giant robot snake.

His busters fired repeatedly, but they all deflected off the serpent's tough armor. It just wasn't working!

"Ugh. This thing's armor is tougher than I thought! Any ideas, Model X?" Vent yelled to nobody visible in particular as he leaped back, avoiding a tail-slap that flung a bunch of boulders into the air.

"Aim for the head, that's it's weak point." Model X analyzed, then replied, unfazed by the situation. Vent zigzagged through the particles, charging his buster. He then jumped up and released it at the snake's head with precise timing thanks to the assist of Model X. It hit home, and the snake recoiled, hissing angrily. But what came afterwards caught Vent off-guard.

Vent was about to land on the ground after that successful assault, when suddenly the serpent's tail came slapping from the left. He had no time to dodge, and it hit him squarely on the left shoulder. If it wasn't for Model X's armor, he would've died. Vent was knocked rather in a brutal fashion into the ground, he rolled and flipped and eventually came to a stop by digging his hands into the grass. Every part of his body hurt. _"Warning! Armor efficiency at 40%! Prolonged exposure to harmful force will result in breakage of armor! Warning! More harmful force applied to the armor may injure the user, please discontinue usage immediately!" _Warnings in a synthesized robotic voice echoed out of Model X's armor's built-in-headset.

"Ughhhh!' Vent groaned, as he tried to get up. It felt like trying to pull his own limbs off. He managed to lift himself up, and found the snake slouched on the ground, big ruby eyes glaring straight at him. It opened it's gigantic jaw, hissed, and bore forward.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Vent crossed his arms over his head, and waited for his death. Which, never came.

Zero applied a quick thrust from his rocket boots, rushing through trees that became blurs of green. Someone was in trouble, judging by the cannon blasts, it was the Resistance fighting Mavericks. He came into a clearing in the woods, and found himself face-to-face with a gigantic machine snake. But even more surprisingly, fighting the snake, was X?!

Zero was of course wondering how or why X was still alive, and apparently fighting a giant robot snake, but with the more dire situation at hand — that "X" was having quite some trouble with the maverick, and was about to be eaten, Zero chose to ignore this after lengthy calculations performed in a split microsecond.

"X!" Zero yelled, and dashed into the midst of the battle. He got there just in time. Leaping up, Zero jammed his saber into the mechaniloid's head. The snake reared up, and hissed in simulated pain. It then swerved to its back and diverted it's attention to Zero, who was standing behind it as he had somersaulted off afterwards. Zero raised his saber, and prepared to battle.

"X!" Vent had heard, before there was a sound of an energy weapon piercing thick metal, an angry hiss, and shuffling as the snake changed direction. Vent opened his eyes, and was shocked at what he saw.

A red warrior with striking, long, yellow-gold hair was clashing against the snake with a light, agile but certainly sturdy-looking green beam saber.

"Boss?!" Vent yelled over the noise of the battle, mistaking this man for his employer who was of similar appearance. He observed more closely, no, it wasn't Giro. The facial features were different, this man's face was hard and cold, unlike Giro's. The person had yelled 'X', what was that supposed to mean? A battle cry? Vent supposed. Anyways, he had to help him.

Vent charged his arm cannon, and pointed it at the snake. The red warrior brought his sword down on the monster's head, momentarily freezing it. Vent grabbed the opportunity, and unleashed continuous barrages of super-charged plasma at the snake's open mouth. The shots spiraled down its thick metal throat.

Suddenly, the snake froze mid-recoil. There was a sizzling and crackling sound, Blinding white light was escaping from cracks in it's armor. It was swelling up, getting bigger and bigger. Then suddenly, it blew up. Metal sheets, nails, screws, bolts and a variety of different mechanical parts were blown everywhere in the grass. Vent stood there, dumbstruck. The red warrior walked towards Vent, de-activating his saber and placing it onto a holster on his belt.

"Good shot! X!" Zero congratulated his supposedly old partner, and began to walk towards him, intending to give "X" a high-five.

"Who's X?" The supposedly-X asked.

"Wait, what do you mean? You're X!" Zero replied, confused.

"No, my name is Vent." Vent explained. "And thank you for helping me back there. Are you a combat reploid of Slither Inc?"

Zero looked closer, upon investigation, the blue-armoured being standing in front of him was a boy, no older than 14. He was a human upon diagnostics, but he seemed reploid. And that arm buster was definitely a reploid weapon. What was going on?

Zero decided that those questions could be saved for later, and continued on the most important subject to him as of now. Ignoring the boy's questions, he continued, "Do you know where I can find the resistance? Am I in Area Zero?" Zero asked.

"What do you mean, the Resistance, against whom? Or do you mean the Guardians? They're no resistance though, they're just protectors. And you're in the forest surrounding Innerpeace." Vent replied. "You must not live around here, where do you come from?"

The Guardians? Probably a nickname for the Resistance. This boy…maybe I can follow him. He said something about meeting up with the Guardians. They can tell me more about what's going on and how I ended up here. "Can you take me to the Guardians? I'm from...er, DenTech City. I am kind of lost. I was, er, exploring in the forest." Zero asked, then replied.

"Ehhh…I'm not sure about that. Follow along, I'll do what I can, there's a Transserver that way." Vent replied, taking the lead and trudging off.


End file.
